


Blossom

by stay_moonie



Series: Thanks for Having no Iron in your Blood [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, Tooth Rotting Fluff, but they say that it’s not a date, can they just get together, chan owns a bookshop uwu, fairyfelix, fairyjisung, it so is though, its painful, picnic date, the seungbin pining here is strong, this is a 4K worded monster, vampirechan, vampirehyunjin, werewolfseungmin, yay part 3, yay we meet chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 07:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21352483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stay_moonie/pseuds/stay_moonie
Summary: Hyunjin asks Jisung out for a picnic lunch and no, it’s not a date. (It is)
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Series: Thanks for Having no Iron in your Blood [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1506233
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	Blossom

**Author's Note:**

> Yay I’m back with a third part. I seriously love this verse a little too much so please enjoy!

Hyunjin had spent the last twenty minutes pacing around Seungmins living room, trying to figure out why he did what he had just done.

“I swear to all the gods that there are in this world, if you keep on walking around like that for one more minute, I am going to bite your legs off.” Seungmin interrupts the vampires thoughts.

“Sorry, sorry.” Hyunjin proceeds to sit on the couch opposite to the werewolf. The need to move to keep thinking led the vampire to tapping his fingers on his knees.

“You invite yourself into my apartment, wake me up and spend twenty minutes ignoring me while burning a hole in my living room floor.” Seungmin groans as he places his hands over his face and runs his eyes. “You’re lucky you didn’t wake up Woojin hyung with all of your pacing and thinking. You know he’s a beast when you wake him up the night after a full moon.” 

“I know but since you two always close the cafe the night after a full moon, I had no choice but to come here.” Hyunjin explains and Seungmin raises his eyebrow at the vampire who couldn’t sit still.

“What did you do?” Was all Seungmin asked. Hyunjin takes his eyes off the werewolf, focusing on the ring in his index finger, which he started to fiddle with.

“I asked Jisung out to lunch tomorrow.” Hyunjin mumbles but Seungmin’s sensitive hearing picked up every word.

“Finally.” Seungmin exclaims. “It took you all of what, 4 days of texting 24/7 and you finally ask him on a date.” Hyunjin takes his eyes off his hands and onto Seungmin, giving the werewolf a glare.

“It’s not a date.” Hyunjin says. “It’s just the two of us spending his lunch break together.” Seungmin nods his head but the smirk on his face tells the vampire that he doesn’t believe a word that he said.

“Ok, whatever you say.” Seungmin shrugs his shoulders and there’s silence for all of ten seconds before the werewolf speaks up again. “Why are you so worried about this then? It’s only lunch?”

Hyunjin let’s put a sigh before replying to the werewolf. “I suggested a picnic and I said that I’d sort out the food.” Hyunjin sighs again. “He agreed to it but I now realise that I don’t know what fairies eat. My diet consists of blood and that’s it. How can I prepare a picnic for someone who eats actual food.” Hyunjin exclaims, voice getting louder after every word. Seungmin shushes him, gives a glare and points towards the closed door down the hall where Woojin was currently sleeping. Hyunjin mutters ‘sorry’ and sighs again.

“Why am I not surprised that you said that.” Seungmin states and Hyunjin gorans before he is the one with his head in his hands.

“I’m so stupid.” Hyunjin says but his words are muffled due to his hands covering his face.

“You are.” Seungmin replies, still understanding everything the vampire was saying. Seungmin stands up and gets Hyunjin’s attention by tapping him on his shoulder. “I think I know someone who can help.” Seungmin offers Hyunjin his hand and the vampire takes it, eyeing the werewolf with confusion clear on his face.

“Are we going out?” Hyunjin asks and Seungmin nods. This leads to Hyunjin placing a hand on Seugmin’s forehead. “Are you alright? You always spend the day after a full moon inside, not leaving the apartment for anything or anyone.” Hyunjin asks and Seungmin swipes the hand off his forehead.

“Yea I’m fine, I’m just taking you to someone who could help you.” Seungmin replies and a smirk starts to form on the vampires face.

“And who is it that you are taking us to?” Hyunjin asks, very sure about who the werewolf would answer.

“Changbin.” Seungmin replies and starts to drag the vampire to the apartment door, trying to avoid looking at the vampires face where a full on smirk was after the other vampires name was uttered.

“Are you sure that we aren’t just seeing him because you have a little crush on him?” Hyunjin teases and even though he can’t see the werewolf’s face, he knew that it was currently bright red.

“I don’t have a crush on him.” Seungmin says and Hyunjin knows that it was complete lies. “It’s just because he’s roommates with Jisung so he must see what he eats.” Seungmin adds on and Hyunjin just starts to laugh as they both enter the elevator and head over to Changbin and Jisung’s place.

“Whatever you say.” Hyunjin responds and the rest of the trip consisted of a red faced Seungmin and Hyunjin smirking at him the entire time.

—

“He only eats what he grows.” Changbin answers as he takes a blood bag out from the fridge. He pours the contents into two glasses and passes one to Hyunjin, who accepts. Seungmin grimaces and Changbin smiles at the werewolf before getting him a glass of water.

“What do you mean by that?” Hyunjin asks and Changbin shrugs his shoulders.

“Exactly what I said. He mainly eats fruits and he grows them himself.” The older vampire explains and Hyunjin’s eyes widen slightly, realising that Jisung will be very had to sort lunch out for.

“So how do I prepare lunch for him if he only eats fruit that he grows?” Hyunjin asks and Changbin gives him a smile.

“When he gets a bad seed or the fruit turns out to be bad, he visits the local organic farmers market and gets his food there. I can take you there, I know the way.” Changbin finishes his glass and Hyunjin does the same. Seungmin was subtly staring at Changbin the whole time but only the younger vampire noticed and will bring it up to the werewolf once it was just the two of them.

“Are you sure? We don’t want to interrupt your day or anything.” Hyunjin asks and Changbin just gives him a shrug.

“I need to go it anyway and pick up some more bags from Chan hyung.” Changbin replies and then raises his eyebrow at Hyunjin. “Have you picked up your order yet?” Hyunjin’s eyes widen, realising that he had completely ignored the text that Chan had sent him two days prior because he was too busy texting Jisung to reply about collecting his only food source. Seungmin realises this and slaps the vampire in the back of the head in a teasing manner.

“You’re hopeless Hyunjin.” Was all Seungmin says before he starts to, not subtly, give heart eyes to Changbin again.

“What would you do without me I swear.” Changbin sighs and shakes his head, leading the other two to the front door of his apartment. As they leave for the farmers market he texts Chan, telling him that he will be there to pick up his order in the next couple of hours.

—

A couple of hours, and many fruit stalls later, the three are heading towards the book shop which Chan owned and Changbin worked, to pick up the vampires blood bags.

Chan was another vampire, much older than Changbin and Hyunjin combined. In his centuries of life on earth, he had many connections to getting supplies for the few vampires who go through him to get their food supply. Chan had found Changbin and Hyunjin not long after they had been turned and the younger vampires see him as more of a father figure to them. It still shocked the two that they hadn't met until recently through Seungmin with their similar their transitions were.

Hyunjin takes a peek into the paper bag which contained the many fruits which he had chosen for Jisung’s lunch tomorrow and he was excited yet nervous thinking about how he will create a fruit salad that Jisung would enjoy. Changbin helped him choose out Jisung’s favourite fruits which consisted of strawberries, blueberries and pineapple to name a few. He couldn’t wait to create something simple which the fairy will hopefully enjoy at lunch the next day.

The bell above the door of the bookshop rings as they open the door, Changbin stepping inside first, followed by Hyunjin and then Seungmin, who immediately starts to wander around and look at the books, leaving the vampires to get what they came for.

Hyunjin and Changbin walk towards the counter in the far corner of the store where they could see Chan with his head in a book. He looks up at the younger vampires and a smile graced his face.

Chan directs the two to a curtain behind the counter and they follow him to the back room which held multiple refrigerators. 

“You guys are lucky, I got some extra bags in my last collection so you have a few freebies.” Chan says as he opens one of the refrigerator doors, pulls out two coolers and shuts the door.

“Hyunjin, you need to stop being so forgetful about placing and collections your orders.” Chan sighs as he hands the youngest vampire one of the coolers. “One day you will lose control and bite someone, you’ll never forgive yourself if you do that.” Hyunjin’s eyes widen slightly and he hears Changbin next to him start to chuckle.

“Little late there, hyung.” Changbin mutters before he gives Hyunjin an overdramatise wink. The look on Chan’s face was one of pure horror as he gave Hyunjin a disappointed stare.

“What does Bin mean by that?” Chan asks and Hyunjin just shrugs and breaks eye contact with the older vampire, finding the floor much more interesting at this present moment.

“It’s nothing serious, he just took a nice drink of Sungie’s fairy blood.” Changbin answers instead and Hyunjin could them hear both Changbin and Chan laughing at his incident and grimaces. Hyunjin looks up at the older vampires with a glare, even though he knew that they will be like this for a few moments when Hyunjin tries to explain why he bit Jisung.

“He was glamoured to seem completely human, scent and all.” Changbin shook his head at Hyunjin’s reply, a deep sigh producing from his mouth. 

“Sung must have really snapped at you, he does not like to be touched by someone he doesn’t know and since you literally bit into him, it must have given him the shock of his life.” Chan says and Hyunjin nods, remembering how Jisung had hissed at him and the death glare the fairy gave him when they first met.

“He really did put his defences up once he pushed me off of him.” Hyunjin remembers how Jisung looked like, glamour down, ready to pounce if Hyunjin made another wrong move.

“Yea and now they’re both all heart eyes for each other.” Changbin concludes and Chan raises his eyebrows at the younger vampires.

“Really?” Chan asks and Changbin nods enthusiastically, practically laughing his head off while Hyunjin slightly shook his head and proceeded to stare at the floor again.

He really did think this floor was the most interesting thing in this room at this moment.

“That’s a combo I haven’t heard of before.” Chan says and Hyunjin lifts his head up and tilts his head slightly in confusion. Changbin’s laughter fills slightly as he was confused as well and Chan takes notice of how the two were staring at him now so he continued. “I’ve not heard of a vampire and a fairy ever being interested in one another, it’s very rare.” Chan finishes his brief explanation and Hyunjin could feel the little blood in his body rise to his cheeks.

“Well they’re practically a perfect match. Jinnie here even asked Sungie out for a picnic lunch date tomorrow.” Changbin proceeds to clasp his hand on Hyunjin’s shoulder, the youngest vampire feeling the slight heat rising on his face with the mention of ‘date’.

“I was wondering why you brought in bags of fruits in.” Chan points to the bags of fruits next to Hyunjin’s cooler and the other two nod.

“It’s not a date though, just a lunch between friends.” Hyunjin explains and he could tell from the looks he got from the older vampires, he knew that they didn’t believe him in the slightest.

“Whatever you say, lover boy.” Changbin quips back and Hyunjin sighs but smirks as he has the perfect response.

“Speak for yourself, you’re always staring at Minnie when he isn’t looking.” Hyunjin replies and for the first time that day, Changbin was at a loss for words. In the few weeks that he had known the older vampire, he could see the lining from both sides and it was driving him insane that the two hadn’t noticed their obvious feelings for one another.

“Ok,” Chan interrupts the two and their lovers quarrels, “You guys night want to take your coolers before they get warm.” The three vampires walk out of the back room to see Seungmin at the counters, three books in hand.

“You might want to get your ac checked, I think it’s broken.” Seungmin places the books on the counter and fans himself with his hand.

“Oh, it’s working.” Chan replies and Seungmin sighs before muttering something along the lines of ‘Stupid moon’.

“Would you like to purchase those?” Chan asks Seungmin, pointing towards the books on the counter and the werewolf nods, getting his wallet out handing Chan a few bills.

Hyunjin could see the look Changbin was five Seungmin and he knew he was smirking, Chan took notice of this after he finished Seungmin’s payment and the look of confusion turned to knowing within a second when he realised what was going on between the two.

The three say their goodbyes to Chan, him reminding Changbin to come in tomorrow for work and offering Hyunjin a place of employment if he ever needs some extra cash. Hyunjin takes note of it and thanks Chan as they exit the bookshop, coolers and books in hand.

“Well, I need to attempt to make a fruit salad, see you guys later?” Hyunjin asked and the other two nod and say goodbye. Hyunjin turns around but he could hear Changbin offering to walk Seungmin home and the shuttered response in acceptance from Seungmin puts a wide smile on the vampires face as he walks towards his apartment.

—

Two minutes.

That’s how long it was until Jisung would be let on his lunch break. He would then have a whole hour with Hyunjin.

Hyunjin was waiting on a bench outside Soul Magic Flower Shop, He couldn’t see Jisung from where he was sitting but he could see Felix, the other fairy employee at the store, tending to a few bunches of flowers. The picnic basket at his feet contained the fruit salad he had made for the fairy and a bottle of water as well as a flask full of Hyunjin’s lunch.

The two minutes must have been up as Hyunjin could see Jisung walking out of the store, a long sleeved, loose white shirt and baby blue shorts. It was the complete opposite of Hyunjin’s outfit which consisted of only one colour donning his short sleeved shirt and jeans, black.

“So where are we headed for lunch?” Jisung asks Hyunjin, eyes drifting from the vampires face and the picnic basket which was now in Hyunjin’s right hand.

“There’s a nice place in the Valley that I always go to relax.” Hyunjin replies and they started walking towards the Valley.

The Valley was actually a forest not far out of the city limits. Humans don’t go near it due to rumours of it being haunted and also a city law prohibiting anyone from entering. This made it the place for supernatural creatures to escape to be themselves. It’s where vampires hunted for small animals and where werewolves spend every full moon.

Hyunjin hadn’t been to the Valley in awhile but he still knew it like the back of his hand and he could tell that Jisung was the same.

“I always forget how beautiful the place is.” Jisung looks around in awe as they walk towards their picnic destination, the sun coming through the trees reflecting off of Jisung’s blond hair, making it practically shine. 

After a few more minutes of walking, they reached a small clearing with flowers blooming all around, a small space in the middle left clear, as if this spot was specially for their lunch.

“How did you find this place? It’s beautiful.” Jisung crouches down to stare at the flowers blooming as Hyunjin lays down a small white blanket on the grass.

“I was just wondering a few years ago and stumbled upon it.” Hyunjin simply replies, knowing that it wasn’t an exciting story as to how he found this place. “It’s a hard place to forget once you see it.”

“I don’t think I could ever forget this place now.” Jisun turns around to see Hyunjin placing out the fruit and water and Jisung instantly sits down, a huge smile on his face. “Did you really make this? And with all my favourite fruits too?” Jisung asks and Hyunjin nods, smile matching that of the fairy in front of him.

“I had a bit of help to find the fruit but I did put it all together.” Hyunjin replies as Jisung takes a bite. “I hope it’s ok.” Jisung nods with enthusiasm, cheeks full of the fruit. Hyunjin took that as the fairy enjoying the food and he takes a drink out of his flask, his fangs growing the second the blood hits his tounge.

Hyunjin gives Jisung a wide grin after putting the flask down, his lips red from the blood and his fangs on full display towards the fairy. Jisung couldn’t help but giggle and that sound brought heat to his cheeks, knowing where the blood he had just consumed had gone.

“You can get comfortable here, it’s what the Valley is for.” Hyunjin says as the fairy still had his glamour up, still looking human. The vampire remembered that the shirt that Jisung was wearing had a low back so he wouldn’t have to deal with ripped clothing if he dropped his glamour.

Jisung swallows the fruit he had in his mouth and is silent for a few seconds before taking a sip of water before answering.

“I don’t really lower my glamour much.” Jisung replies and Hyunjin’s eyes widen slightly, his fangs shrinking back into his gums. “I only really do it when I’m alone or with Lix and it’s only either in my room or when I visit the Valley and that’s not very often. What happened in the alley was my body responding to a possible threat and I involuntarily dropped my glamour.”

“Is it more of a privacy thing? I’m sorry if I invaded it or anything.” Hyunjin apologises, instantly feeling bad that he had put Jisung in a situation like this. Jisung just shakes his head and giggles.

“It’s fine, it’s just something I don’t reveal to many people. One time Binnie hyung came home early to see me with my glamour down and that was an interesting afternoon.” Jisung explains, giggling throughout.

“I could imagine the look on his face when he saw you.” Hyunjin responds, laughing himself about the situation. 

“It was because he thought I was human up until then. He was always concerned about my diet and how I shouldn’t only eat fruit because it’s really bad for you with all the sugar.” Jisung continues to remember back to when Jisung and Changbin has both thought each other were human. “In retaliation, I always pointed out how I never saw him eat and how he had a mini fridge in his room when the fridge in the kitchen only had my fruit and water in it.” Hyunjin starts to chuckle continuously, having a hard time trying to have a drink of blood due to this.

“Now that’s a good story.” Hyunjin replies and Jisung smiles in response before having another mouthful of fruit. “You don’t have to drop it if you don’t want to. I want you to be comfortable.” Hyunjin says to Jisung, not wanting to make the fairy uncomfortable if he didn’t want to lower his glamour.

“It’s fine, I just need to get over some insecurities about myself. I think now is a good time to start.” Jisung replies, closes his eyes and within a few seconds, baby blue wings start to appear and Hyunjin could see Jisung’s ears start to become pointed.

Jisung’s eyes open and he gives Hyunjin a nervous smile, pointed teeth on display.

“Insecurities? How come?” Hyunjin replies, still observing Jisung in his true form. He really did think Jisung was beautiful and it filled Hyunjin’s stomach with butterflies.

Wait, what did he just call Jisung?

“It’s honestly nothing, just with something that happened over a century ago when I was apart of a frolic.” Jisung explains, not wanting to give much detail and Hyunjin could see that Jisung didn’t want to share anything now and he respected that. The vampire instead was curious about one other thing.

“Over a century? How old are you if you don’t mind me asking?” Hyunjin asked, not realising that fairies had a longer lifespan than he thought.

“Let’s just say that it’s in between 180 and 200. I don’t like to think of specifics when it comes to my age. Fairies can live for almost a thousand years so I’m really only a child in the eyes of some.” Jisung explains, knowing that Hyunjin was curious about his age and that his explanation had given new information to the vampire.

“If we’re going by age I wouldn’t put it past me if we were around the same age, Felix too.” Hyunjin states and Jisung nods, agreeing with the vampire.

“I thought the same and Lix, I found out, is only a day younger than me so you’re right about that too.” Jisung sighs before continuing. “Lix is much more confident than I am. He’s out of glamour much more than he is in, any chance he gets to, he’s running around with his wings spread out as wide as he could stretch them. It doesn’t help that he looks stunning when he’s either with or without his glamour.” Hyunjin could see the sad look in Jisung’s eyes and he doesn’t think before gently grabbing onto the fairies hand.

“I may not have seen Felix out of glamour but I can tell that you look just as stunning as him, maybe even more so.” Hyunjin gave Jisung a smile and the fairy returned it, albeit a bit smaller.

They just stare into each other’s eyes for a few minutes, somehow both of their hands become entwined as they just enjoy the time they had together at that moment. The money was interrupted by Jisung’s phone going off.

“That’s my warning alarm.” Jisung says. “My break is almost over.” Hyunjin nods in understanding as the two stand up and start to put away the empty container of food and empty bottles. Hyunjin folds up the blanket as Jisung’s lightly brushing his fingers along the flowers, his wings fluttering as the flowers practically move with the contact from the fairy. It was something Hyunjin had never seen before and he stood in slight awe at Jisung. The fairy turned around after a minute and his cheeks turned bright red in embarrassment.

“Sorry, I always get distracted by nature, I can’t help it.” Jisung replies and Hyunjin starts to laugh as they walk towards the outskirts of the Valley.

“It’s fine, I understand. Don’t worry about it.” Hyunjin replies as they reach the last few trees. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Jisung had just put his glamour up and now looked human again. A small part of Hyunjin was upset that he wouldn’t be able to see Jisung in his true form again for the rest of the time they had together.

The two conducted in small talk about the flowers surrounding the clearing in the Valley and before they knew it, they were outside Soul Magic and Jisung had to say goodbye to Hyunjin.

“I had a really great time today and the fruit salad was really good.” Jisung says as he starts to blush and fiddle with his hands. Hyunjin sees this and places the picnic basket on the floor and takes Jisung’s hands in his.

“I had a good time too. We should do it again.” Hyunjin replies and Jisung nods enthusiastically as he takes his hands out of Hyunjin and turns towards the entrance of Soul Magic.

“I’ll text you later.” Jisung says as he walks through the entrance and Hyunjin nods as he starts to wave.

“I look forward to it.” Hyunjin replies and then Jisung was out of site. The vampire picked the picnic basket up off the floor and through one of the windows of Soul Magic, he could see Felix repeatedly raising his eyebrows, smirk clear as day on his face. Hyunjin sighs before walking towards The Crescent cafe.

There was a lot he had to tell Seungmin.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that because I’ve spent the last three days working on this monster.
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: utopiawoojin
> 
> Have a great day!!!


End file.
